mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Strains of the Really Sucky Virus
Ever since the Really Sucky Virus was first mentioned in Thunderbirds101's videos, different strains of the virus have been created and have appeared in various text-to-speech series, usually with varying effects with a fitting name. (Barring the Really Suck Virus in its usual form, it is safe to assume most, if not all of these strains are non-canon to any war series.) Strains of the Virus *'REGULAR EDITION '- Causes speech to become gibberish and nonsense, usually lasts for several minutes, or even up to 24 hours. *'RANDOM VIRUS - '''Due to causes to random virus and be attacked by the PC. First appears in intro cannot be played in Microsoft Sam reads Error Messages S2E6. *'SPARTASTICALLY VIRUS - Causes the victim to glitch up into a Sparta remix set to any random Sparta remix base music (Original, DrLaSp, Hyper, etc.) *'''RANDOM THOMAS THE TANK ENGINE EDITION- Makes the Victim Say Random gibberish while watching Thomas the Tank Engine at the same time. *'RADICAL SUCKY VIRUS'- Gets the victim high on marijuana during the period of gibberish. First appeared in Microsoft Sam reads Funny Windows Errors (Season 21 Finale). *'NEW AND ENHANCED EDITION '- A deadlier strain than the Regular version. Causes massive seizures and speech to become jibberish. *'DEATHLY EDITION '- An even deadlier strain than the previous two strains. Causes speech to become both faster and slower, and to become jibberish. This is one strain that can cause death. First appearance of FWE S3EP4. *'REALLY NOOBY VIRUS' - The really sucky virus's little brother. Causes the victim to be upgraded to Windows Vista. *'REALLY TROJAN SUCKY VIRUS' - The Really Sucky Virus's horrible brother. Causes the victim to be upgraded to Zombiemingosoft Zombiemingows XP. *'MEGA GANGNAM VIRUS' -''' It's like the Justin Virus and the Really Nooby Virus combined, causes an infected computer to play Gangnam Style in a continuous loop until the infected computer is upgraded to Windows 8. *'INSANITY EDITION '- One of the outright deadliest strains, this strain can cause permanent speech deficits and cause insanity. First appearance released on Sam's PC of FWE S3EP5. *'ANTI-WEEGEE EDITION '- A variant specifically designed to attack the minds and circuits of the Weegee Robots. First appearance Weegeebot 200,000 will destroyed of Microsoft Sam's Adventure S3EP6. *'ANTI-ROFL ROBOT EDITION '- A variant specifically designed to attack the minds and circuits of ROFL Robots. First appearance ROFL Robot destroyed of FWE S3EP6. This strain of the virus was created by Microsoft Sam. *'UNIVERSAL EDITION '- An extremely lethal strain of the virus, able to attack any text-to-speech voice, regardless of operating system or origin. First appearance that suffered the Mac Voices of FWE S3EP6, *'HIGH DEFINITION EDITION '- This new Strain Appeared in FWE S5EP3. It is similar to just the regular edition, but is now in HD. *'SUCKY AND RETARDED EDITION - '''Another relatively new strain, this time combining the effects Really Sucky Virus with the DARO Retard Capsules. Both Jibberish and Randomness are the main effects of this strain. *'DIARRHEA AND EPILEPSY EDITION '- Strain causes Diarrhea and many wild seziures. *'CRAZY PENGUIN VIRUS - Usually triggered after preliminal transfiguration into a certain ornithological being of the Spheniscidae family. *'THE MATRIX SUCKY VIRUS '- Results in the victim being mentally the Matrix rolled during the period of gibberish. First appears in MWE S10EP25. *'RICKASTLLY SUCKY VIRUS '- Results in the victim being mentally rickrolled during the period of gibberish. *'REALLY, REALLY, REALLY SUCKY VIRUS' - A form of the virus so rare that only one occurrence has been caught using recording equipment, and even that was just as a deliberate experiment. Causes unrelated images to appear with occasional subliminal images, along with an explosion of a magnitude so great that the world is ended. *'EXTREMELY SUCKY VIRUS' - One of the deadliest RSV strains ever. It causes the user to start saying random gibberish and seize up into a massive epileptic episode, in which the infected user will literally puke their guts out, and finally experience a spontaneous implosion. *'SUPER TURBO DELUXE EDITION' - An even more extreme strain than the above strain. Causes the infected computer to go insane, play really loud noises, display highly classified and confidential information that no one is supposed to know, overheat, catch fire, and finally blow up. *'HIGH QUALITY EDITION' - A New form of the virus that is similar to just the regular edition, but is now in HQ. *'1080p EDITION' - A beta version of the virus which is in full 1080p HD. This version is currently being tested in Radar Overseer Gordon's Laboratory next door to Ventures58 TV Studio. If it is released among the public, computers everywhere would crash. It was mentioned slighty once in an episode of gameyguy123's series, where he accidentally infected himself with it. * 4K EDITION - 'A virus almost the same as 1080p edition, but is in full 4K HD. *'JUSTIN EDITION - A strain of the virus that was first mentioned in Microsoft Sam's Adventure in S3EP4. This strain forces the computer to play Justin Bieber music until the power goes out or until the computer runs out of batteries. Luckily, there has been no confirmed infection and it has no actual recording of it. *'THE CURSE OF THE WERE-TRAIN EDITION' - A strain of the virus that causes turns humans into WTF Were-trains with eyes and a mouth. If it is daytime, it does not turn humans into WTF Were-trains. This strain appeared in Microsoft Tom Cat Reads funny windows errors Halloween Special (The Whistling) and The Whistling II. *'ETERNAL EDITION '- This is exactly like the New and Enhanced Edition, but lasts for an eternity...with no cure. However, a cure was created circa 2013 by a group of Dutch computer technicians, which is to eat 13,000 pounds of Kitty Treats, IWAY Cookies, and Bacon and then take a dump in a garbage dump or garbage can. *'DOOMSDAY EDITION' - Another incredibly lethal RSV strain. It combines the effects of the Really, Really, Really Sucky Virus and the Diarrhea Death Star, causing an explosion and shockwave of such great magnitude that the entire solar system is wiped out. Fortunately, there has been no confirmed infection yet and the only evidence of this virus strain is a test recording, which was only a very, very isolated deliberate experiment. *'ALPHABET EDITION '- This is eventually used by future user kittykat29, and is contracted by Mike a few seconds after King Microsoft Sam dies by a bomb set by Microsoft Frog, thus making him say the alphabet repeatedly. Then, Clippy the paperclip contracts it, and when the go to the doctor, he gives them olive juice as the cure. Mike drinks the right amount, but Clippy at first takes to little. He almost starts saying the alphabet again when he sneezes and decides to dring the rest, thus curing him of the virus. * ALPHANUMERIC EDITION - The virus like the Alphabet Edition, but makes the victim say the alphabet and then the numbers from 1 to 0 (eg. Victim says "ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ 1234567890!"). * AESTHETIC VIRUS - This really trippy virus strain causes the infected computer to display the Macintosh Plus Floral Shoppe statue (among other aesthetic objects), and play vaporwave/chillwave songs and mixes really loudly until the user downgrades to Windows ME. Side effects include epilepsy, uncontrollable foot tapping and/or head bobbing, urges to sing or hum vaporwave songs, typing words and phrases using excess spaces, and enjoying yourself. If released on any airline flight, may result in a vaporwave-induced coma. *'TROLL EDITION' - It is exactly like the deathly edition and HQ edition combined, the only difference is that the person can say troll and toilet almost everytime. Can cause instant death if released on an spaceship. Created by Thunderbirds360TV. *'KENNY G VIRUS' - This virus causes the computer to play smooth jazz really loudly, at about 20,000 decibles, for hours on end until the user chucks the computer off the top of the World Trade Center. *'STRICT EDITION' - The little brother of Windows Strict, the operating system it was named after. Created by AT88TV. *'STEVE JOBS EDITION' - A severe variant, the Steve Jobs Edition was created by Apple founder Steve Jobs just before his death just in case Microsoft would take over. The infected person will say random things related to Apple such as "iPhone" and "iPod". *'GIANT RAISIN COVERED CREAM BURGER EDITION '- Like the eternal version, but this variant's cure is to eat 999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999 Giant raisin covered cream burgers without vomiting, drink breaks or extra time to swallow. If you complete the challenge and take a massive giant raisin covered cream burger provoked diarrhea dump, the virus will return until you complete the challenge again. *'SUPER MLG EDITION' - A really deadly strain of the virus that causes the infected user to do everything MLG-related, which includes, but is not limited to, repeatedly and excessively quickscoping the computer, smoking weed every day for the next 10 millenniums, eating all the Doritos in the world, drinking all the Mountain Dew in the world, playing "Spooky Scary Skeletons" in a continuous loop, speaking like Doge, being obsessed with dank memes, and randomly blasting airhorns whenever people say things. Thankfully, there is no confirmed infection and the only known recording was a isolated experiment. *'THE WORST VIRUS EVER CREATED' - The second deadliest strain. TTS voices can tell that they are infected, from an single error message that says "Welcome to Hell." with a skull icon next to it, without any buttons. It attacks like the Universal Edition, but far more violently. It also leaves the TTS voice and computer infected with a incurable cancer-like virus, slowly eroding the life away from them, leading to a slow and painful death. TTS voices can also be infected by the virus if said voice eats any baloney sandwich with DARO Retard Capsules, Mac Apple slices and the virus itself all inside of the sandwich. Also, the virus also has all of the symptoms of every other RSV strain. (Except for the Vsauceloser Virus.) Only known cure: jump off the Space Needle using an air mattress as a parachute. *'RANDOM IMAGES VIRUS '- It's the really, really, really sucky virus and the Super Turbo Deluxe Edition combined, causes a infected computer to make random images (some from the TV series LazyTown) appear until the infected computer is downgraded/upgraded to Windows Whistler. *'GFHHJHGFHGHJKGH' - A screwed up strain of the virus, causes the computer to play all of the scary logos ever made in a continuous loop until a McAfee Virus Protection disk is inserted into the infected computer's CD/DVD slot. *'LEWD EDITION' - Causes the computer to display NSFW content during the period of gibberish. Lasts until the infected user passes out. *'YODELY GUY EDITION' - A less severe strain of the virus, causes the computer to display pictures of Yodely Guy from Cliffhangers and play the song that Yodely guy sings over and over until the user passes out. *'MEGA SUCKY VIRUS '- It is all of the versions combined (except for the Vsauceloser Virus), it lasts until you eat 8888 McDonald's Double Cheeseburgers without pickles, and without vomiting, drink breaks or extra time to swallow, then take a super massive rainbow colored diarrhea dump. *'SPAMBOT VIRUS' - Causes someone's YouTube inbox to be spammed by Spambots. *'XBOX ONE VIRUS' - Causes you to buy an Xbox One. *'DECEPTION VIRUS' - Causes you to turn/transform into a Decepticon. * VSAUCE VIRUS - Causes you to watch and subscribe to Vsauce until you crash. Then, it cures itself. * VSAUCE2 VIRUS '''- Same as the Vsauce Virus, except it causes you to watch and subscribe to Vsauce2 until you crash. Self-cures. * '''VSAUCE3 VIRUS - Same as above, but it causes you to watch and subscribe to Vsauce3 until you crash. Self-cures. * VSAUCELEANBACK VIRUS '''- Same as above, but it causes you to watch and subscribe to VsauceLEANBACK until you crash. Self-cures. * '''VSAUCE RADIO VIRUS - Same as above, but the target is Vsauce Radio. Self-cures. * WESAUCE VIRUS - Same as above, but the target is WeSauce. Self-cures. * ULTIMATE VSAUCE RAINBOW VIRUS '- All of the Vsauce Viruses rolled up into 1 ultimate virus. It lasts until you watch stupid videos, or any of the following: Equals Three, Spongebob Squarepants, or any TTS video channel. Symptoms: Random Google searches, increased intelligence, random websites, or an addiction to indie music, or more specifically, Jake Chudnow. * '''VSAUCELOSER VIRUS '- The worst strain in all of existence. A TTS voice knows when they're infected when the screen darkens, and all that is left is an error that reads: "You have lost. Goodbye." Symptoms: Permanent death, universe warping, near death for the people touching the infected, cancer-like virus with no cure, trips to Hell, computer explosions, infinite ROFLcopter seizures, RSOD's, BSOD's, BIOS failure, violently extreme weather, internet problems, power outages, nuclear fallout it the site of infection, everlasting water allergies (yes, it's a real thing), temporary blindness/super diabetes, death of Vsauce Winner. Only cure: get the corpse and everyone affected sucked down a black hole, go into a parallel universe, go out of the parallel universe, get spat out of a white hole, go to hell, sell your soul to Satan, go out of hell, go to the site of the virus, dump on the corpse in all directions, then wait 1 second. The victim will wake up and then eat a box of baloney sandwich-diarreha-covered Highway Cookies. Then, after they puke, dump, etc. they will be fine. * '''ZELDA VIRUS - Gives someone the urge to play all of The Legend of Zelda ''games until they drop from exhaustion. * '''OLD YELLER EDITION' - Causes the victim to go into a Lewis Black-style rant about random crap. The virus also causes the infected to listen to every Lewis Black rant ever until they collapse from the outbursts. Then the virus self-cures. * NEDM VIRUS '- Causes the infected computer to play "not even doom music" and to have the victim get infinite kittens until they collapse from cuteness. * '''DANTE'S CIRCLE OF HELL HANGOVER VIRUS '- Mainly affects Virussia. Caused by putting 100-proof or more vodka into a TTS voice's computer. Symptoms: vomiting, diarrhea, bloodshot eyes, smell of alcohol, urges to watch unshmexy pr0nz, emo-like behavior, depression, weakness, vampire-like behavior (light hurts them, can't see their reflection, etc.), blindness, hypertension, extreme mood swings. Duration is proportional to the proof and amount used. *'''MAJOR LAZER EDITION - Symptoms are identical to the Mega Gangnam Virus; Causes the computer to play songs by Major Lazer until the infected user upgrades to Windows 10. *'BARNEY ERROR EDITION' - Causes the infected computer to experience infinite Barney Errors. * REVERSE HIGHWAY COOKIE WINDOWS VISTA PROFANITY EDITION - Causes the TTS voice to upgrade to Windows Vista Infinity Strict Highway Cookie Edition, have every single computer error known to exist happen at once, then every kind of seizure and voice change happen at once, then scream beautifully sidebusting epically awesome 1 million year reverse profanity. * PROFANITY VIRUS '- Causes the infected to say every single cuss word, offensive action, slurs, crimes/etc. in existence all at once. * '''CANADA VIRUS '- Forces the user to speak British English and to move to Canada. * '''EXTREMELY ULTIMATE AND DEADLY SUCKY VIRUS - A strain that combines the effects of the Super Turbo Deluxe Edition and the Doomsday Edition. This is only a hypothetical case. * MONEY-DRAINING VIRUS '''- Forces the person to buy the most expensive Falcon Northwest computers and games. As well as the best food ever. xD * '''FOUR HORSEMAN VIRUS - Pretty self-explanatory. Except in happens on a computer and the one TTS voice infected. Try to get rid of it or overwrite it, and it embeds itself into the HDD. * LAMBO-MANIAC VIRUS - A virus that causes the infected user to drive a Lamborghini Murciélago LP 640 at 200 mph while naming random Lamborghini vehicles. This virus's cure is to watch and subscribe to Lamboguy633. Currently, this strain is being researched in LG633 Labs in a subterranean complex deep within the very bowels of Lamboguy633 Productions Studios. * LINUX (AKA TUX) VIRUS - Forces the user to upgrade to any well-known Linux distribution permanently. * REVERSE VSAUCELOSER VIRUS '- ''Hypothetical - ''Does all of the effects of the Vsauceloser Virus, except in reverse. Which is why it can never be created. * '''MASS EXTINCTION VIRUS '- A virus that combines the effects of the Tsar Lola and the mass-extinction event during the Cretaceous period. Thankfully, there is no known infection and no known recordings of the virus. * '''MODERN WARFARE 2 VIRUS - A virus that forces the person to go play Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Mode and get their butt kicked by Microsoft Sam over and over until they ragequit life. * WARBLE VIRUS - A virus that causes the infected voice to warp/wobble/etc. when they are speaking. Lasts until the infected fall asleep. * EVE ONLINE VIRUS - A virus that forces the infected to play EvE Online, the most rage-inducing game on the planet, until they decide to commit suicide, spaz out life, or toss the computer out the window into a pile of mess. * DIARRHEA VIRUS - A virus that forces the infected to take diarrhea dumps off the Sears (or Willis, the stupid name) Tower for 1 day straight, until they fall into the diarrhea off the top floor. * SONIC VIRUS - Makes the infected play every Sonic game ever made during the period of gibberish. * FLUFFY VIRUS - One of the most amusing strains ever. It causes the infected user to make references to Gabriel Iglesias and to watch any and every Gabriel Iglesias 1 hour comedy special. It also gives the user a craving for chocolate cake. This virus's cure is to attend a Gabriel Iglesias show in person. * RANDY VIRUS Identical to the Fluffy Virus, except it makes the user reference Randy Feltface and this virus's cure is to attend a Randy Feltface show in person. * PSYCHOTIC GPU/CPU/MOTHERBOARD DEPRESSION HIGHWAY VIRUS - A virus mainly used on Bendyournoodle, it causes the infected computer to act like it has psychotic depression. Symptoms: insane shutdown/startup times, slow speed, BIOS failure, melting of hardware, explosions, gloomy mood among people who use said infected computer, digital ragequit, your computer taking it's equivalent of drugs, and others. Only cure: take the motherboard and HDD out and smash them with a hammer, then take a massive diarrhea dump on then, and shove it into a volcano. Now go buy yourself a new motherboard. And get a solid state drive. Ha. * OVERCLOCK UP TO ELEVEN VIRUS '- Causes the infected computer to suddenly overclock, progressively getting faster. Symptoms: smell of smoke, fires, cracking, popping, insane speed, being able to play Big Rigs Over The Road Racing, Crysis 3, Halo 5, etc. Only cure: RUN! (And then go get a new computer xD) * '''UNDERCLOCK UP TO ELEVEN VIRUS '- Causes the infected computer to suddenly underclock, progressively getting slower. Symptoms: insanely slow speed, not even being able to play Pong, no display. Only cure: smash the computer with a hammer. (Then get a new computer) * 'MAC VIRUS '- See Linux (aka Tux) Virus. * '''JUST NO VIRUS - Forces the infected computer to display things that you do not want to know, or need to know, until the owner commits suicide or upgrades to Morse Code. Thankfully, there has been no known infections and the only known instance caught with recording equipment was a isolated experiment. * UNSHMEXY PR0NZ VIRUS '- Forces the person to watch 2 Girls 1 Cup, the worst video ever created. Lasts until the infected passes out. * '''NSA VIRUS '- Forces the infected to go to the NSA Jail. Although they can decide to release you, they won't. * '''RICKROLL VIRUS - Forces the infected to get mentally rickroll'd in every way possible until they ragequit life. * SURPRISE BUTTSECKS VIRUS - A weak version created jointly by Speakonia Convention Executives and Vsauce Winner. Symptoms are similar to the Really Sucky Virus, but 100 times less worse. * SOUTHWEST AIRLINES EDITION - Causes the user to say every Southwest Airlines slogan while the computer displays random pictures of Southwest logos and aircraft. It lasts until the victim books a flight on Southwest Airlines. * JETBLUE EDITION - Same as Southwest Airlines Edition, but the target is JetBlue. Lasts until the victim books a flight on JetBlue. * DELTA EDITION - Same as above, but it's for Delta Airlines. Lasts until the victim books on Delta. * SPIRIT EDITION - Same as above, but it's for Spirit Airlines. Lasts until the victim books on Spirit. * UNITED EDITION - Same as above, but it's for United Airlines. Lasts until the victim books on United and doesn't get dragged off an overbooked flight while getting beat up. * DISNEY EDITION - Causes the computer to play the "Disney Channel Broadcast Signal Intrusion - 1990s?" video during the peroid of gibberish. Lasts until the infected user passes out or deploys smooth jazz. * BATTLE BORN VIRUS - Causes the computer to display the Nevada flag and to play "Home Means Nevada", the state's official state song, during which the user will stop whatever they are doing and start singing and prancing around while sniffing sagebrush. This virus was jointly developed by Microsoft and Senator Catherine Cortez Masto (D, NV). * REALLY SCREWED-UP VIRUS - The Really Sucky Virus' mentally-crazed cousin. Forces the infected to watch the Birdman Pirate TV Broadcast and 2 Girls 1 Cup at the same time during the peroid of gibberish. Lasts until the infected until they ragequit life. * MADONNA EDITION '''- A strong virus which turns to a black hole upon creation, makes all people in the world listen, have kids with, watch films, and masturbate with Madonna. * '''BALDI EDITION - This virus will automatically download Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning onto the computer. It also makes the infected user speak like Baldi and randomly slap a ruler. Lasts until the user beats the game. * DC-10 EDITION - A virus that causes the user to download Flight Simulator X as well as every DC-10 add-on in existence and fly every DC-10 add-on while listening to the Rules for the DC-10. * MD-11 EDITION - Same as the DC-10 Edition, except this virus makes the user download every MD-11 add-on in existence and fly every MD-11 add-on while listening to the Rules for the MD-11 as well as listen and sing to Lamboguy633's hit single The MD-11 Rap. * DC-11 EDITION - Combines the DC-10 Edition and the MD-11 Edition into one. Causes the user to experience all the effects of the DC-10 Edition and MD-11 Edition at the same time. * JOHN LENNON VIRUS '- A weak version which forces people to listen to John Lennon. *'THE EVIL YAKKO WARNER VIRUS - Causes someone's computer to go completely crazy. Also is super duper rare that only one recording was found, which was an attempt to use broadcast signal intrusion on Go! Animate. *'SUPER DUPER CRAZY AS HELL VIRUS '- See the Evil Yakko Warner Virus. *'FAT VIRUS '- Causes the TTS Voice to become fat. *'VIRUS ALERT EDITION '- Based off the "Weird Al" Yankovic song "Virus Alert", effects include: *Translating all of someone's documents into Swahili **Making someone's television record the awful CGI film "Battle for Terra" **Neuter someone's pets **Giving someone's laundry static cling **Making someone's computer screen freeze (literally) **Erasing the easter eggs of someone's DVDs **Erasing someone's hard drive and back-ups (as well as those of the person's relation) **Peeling the paint off someone's walls **Making someone's keyboard "all sticky" **Giving someone's poodle a hickey **Investing someone's cash in stock in Euro-Disney **Tying someone's phone and making prank long distance calls **Setting someone's clocks back an hour **Start hogging someone's shower **Deciding to give someone a permanent wedgie **Legally change someone's name to "Reggie" **"Mess up" the pH balance in someone's pool **Melting the face off someone's skull **Making someone's iPod only play Jethro Tull **Telling knock-knock jokes while someone's trying to sleep **Making someone physically attracted to sheep **Stealing someone's identity and credit-cards **Buying someone a warehouse full of pink leotards **Causing a major rift in time and space **Leaving a bunch of Twinkie wrappers "all over the place" **Emailing someone's grandma all of his/her porn *'R. MARIO EDITION '- It can be caused by very disturbing pictures for 18+ adults infinitely appear every 0.000001 seconds and is intense that nothing could stop it, a page of goggle.com that is fatal that it could crash the system a instant deletion of all system files and system32/system64, and after 3 minutes, a infinite loop of R. Mario occurs. *'FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S EDITION '- It causes the victim to be attracted to Five Nights at Freddy's and its fangames by displaying official and fan-made pictures of said games. The cure is to play the official Five Nights at Freddy's game at midnight without getting scared. *'BOWMASTERS EDITION' - Causes the victim to download Bowmasters onto their mobile device and play for 48 hours straight. *'HIGH 1080p EDITION '- It causes the victim to say random gibberish *'RETRO SIMS EDITION' - It causes the victim to play all the old Sims games from the 1980's and 1990's (SimCity, SimAnt, SimEarth, SimFarm, SimHealth, SimTown, SimCity 2000, SimLife, SimGolf, SimPark, SimSafari, SimIsle, SimCopter, SimCity 3000, SimTower, Streets of SimCity, and SimTunes). The virus wears off when the user plays through all these games. *'ZARKAYRIN' BOUNCE WITH ME EDITION '- It causes the victim to watch Zarkayrin's ''Bounce With Me video, while at the same time, saying gibberish and references to the ''Bounce with Me ''meme and the video's creator, Zarkayrin. Symptoms: Random YouTube TV signoff searches, increased intelligence, random websites, or an addiction to Pokemon. It is similar to the Ultimate Vsauce Rainbow Virus, but heavily modified. The only cure is to be launched on-board an Ariane 5 rocket along with the other satellites. ' *'EAS TONES EDITION''' - No need to say what it does. *rings EAS Tones* *'DENNIS ANDERSON EDITION' - It causes the victim to shout Dennis Anderson quotes, imitate monster truck noises, and sing the lyrics to Bad to the Bone by George Thorogood & The Destroyers during the period of gibberish. Only known cure: attend a Monster Jam event, and say the TTS Wiki sent ya to the ticket booth people. *'DARK WEB EDITION '- Causes the victim to search the dark web and .onion sites with Tor during the period of gibberish and vomit 56 times afterwards due to all the disgusting and horrifying content. Only known cure: use good ol' DeviantArt fetish artist tropes and inflate yourself to a massive size. (Don't ask on how that can be the cure for a RSV strain). *'MORBIDLY OBESE VIRUS' - Causes the user to become morbidly obese instantly. The only cure for this virus is to appear on My 600 Pound Life. *'HAMTARO EDITION '- Like the Deathly Edition, but causes the victim to watch the English Hamtaro intro during the period of gibberish, and lasts until the user downs a whole bottle of Big Red cola in one sitting or downgrades to Commodore KERNAL. *'TOTTOKO HAMUTARO EDITION '- Like the Hamtaro Edition, but the Japanese Hamtaro intro is played instead, and it lasts until the user downs a whole bottle of Big Blue cola in one sitting or downgrades to Acorn MOS. *'TEIMO VIRUS' - Causes the infected user to swear in Finnish and download and play My Summer Car nonstop. *'MOCK REVIEWERS EDITION '- Causes the victim to watch TV mock reviews during the period of gibberish. The only known infections were from 2009-2011 (when TV mock makers and TV mock reviewers fought like crazy), no infections have been reported since and all infections past the three year period previously mentioned have been isolated deliberate experiments. *'CURSED IMAGES EDITION' - This strain is extremely contagious. It causes the computer to display cursed images while playing Waltz of the Meatball Man so loudly that it can cause instant hearing loss. This virus can be triggered if the user looks at infected images in the r/cursedimages subreddit. *'DREW PICKLES EDITION '- Believed to have been created by Drew Pickles and his cronies in Drewland, this strain causes the victim to recite a Drew Pickles goes to video script after a brief period of gibberish until the victim smokes 55 pounds of weed using a smelly toilet brush. * ANTI-BRONY VIRUS - Causes the infected user to become an anti-brony. Only cure: Watch tons of MLP: FIM until you ragequit life. Category:Lists Category:Antagonists Category:Virus Category:Running Gags Category:Ancient Jokes